halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Don't leave anything evil here though. Manga Just so you know, I don't really know what the manga translation is about, since I don't know Chinese/Japanese. RE:Three Things 1. Arbita was never banned. 2. I know about Hasharins tank and smoke greande. When i can be bothered, I'll fix them, but they are both supposed to be on there. 3. Wasn't the stuff for you MJOLNIR copied off mine anyway? :P But the flaming helmet, as funny as it was (oh my god, my helmet caught fire! XD) is mixed armour with horrific colouring. Until i work for bungie i doubt a picture will go on XD Kk.--''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 15:25, 28 May 2008 (UTC) --''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'''O’''Malley]] 00:11, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Images Thanks (YAY!! I don't have to upload those!! WOOT!!) . If you have any ideas for the article, just give me a wave... 19:02, 31 May 2008 (UTC) HoC Whatever happened to Heralds of Chaos? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) O'Malley O'Malley was rebanned because H*bad failed to comply with the protocol for unbanning someone. Unbans must be discussed by the admins before they occur, but, yet again, no such discussion took place (though H*bad did put words into RR's mouth in the request for unban). When properly discussed by the admins, four of us were in favor of the ban and one opposed. Thus, an unban never should have occurred. Further, O'Malley choose to be both arrogant and hostile in his requests to be unbanned. He has been temporarily banned on several occassions and has received warnings for his actions. Thus, he has been permanently banned. I believe in second chances, but not in third or fourth chances. O'Malley was banned for a day and then for a week for the same general reasons (his inability to control his temper or treat users with civility) and yet he ''still chooses to do so. If you choose to leave because O'Malley's ban was upheld despite the communities 7-5 vote (if you include the three admin who were not aware of the poll when it was made but voted in favor of rebanning), that is your choice. For the record, O'Malley was not banned based on anything he had done since his ban was repealed, but rather because his ban never should have been repealed. If H*bad had maintained protocol, this never would have had to happen, and if O'Malley had chosen to at least be civil when requesting unban, his unban may have stood regardless of H*bad's breach of protocol. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 20:34, 8 June 2008 (UTC) You know that halo wiki I had created, but is just siting there collecting dust? We could use that if you still want to leave. --Kebath 'Holoree 22:41, 8 June 2008 (UTC) You can use me for IRC quotes if you want to, ;) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:51, 8 June 2008 (UTC) I have H*Bads assistance in the undertaking of making the other wiki I had created into a halofanon making article site. If you still want to leave just let me know. And if you can get ahold of O'Malley, tell him he can go there in peace. --Kebath 'Holoree 14:15, 9 June 2008 (UTC) 'Supporter of the NHFWO movement' Please LOMI I know you support this place this somewhere around your user profile SPARTAN-089 22:22, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Necros War Ranks do you know what the highest UNSC army, navy and marine ranks of people i can make for the necros war. Hasharin 19:05, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Dark Phantom I did NOT do anything wrong, my dark phantom fanzilla on Wikizilla was competely different from the Alien from the Alien franchise. The original idea was that its a mutant, a creature made by scientists, but after I saw the Alien movies, I decided "Why not base it on the Aliens?" So, could you unblock me? (See Scratchpad for more info on original design.)--Vampyrum Spectrum08 16:17, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Something or Other A little thing me and Sub brewed up to fill in the gap between Halo 3 and the Necros War. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:04, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Two Things 1. The purpose of the Plasma rifle has already changed. Its more of a carbine/smg style weapon now. The new plasma weapon becomes their answer to the MA5C. 2.If I find any more covenant vehicvles to make, I'll use them :P Future RP? I was wondering if you were considering making any future rps? (After These two now) I had an idea to direct connect rp's before, but matt which was doing it with me left. The idea of Direct Connecting is allowing people who sign up for both rps, to have their ships and units use slipspace to jump from one rp to another. But it won't be a fast jump. Like 12 hours for covenant ships, and I believe 24 hours for UNSC ships. The slipsace rules are here- Talk:H:TB/Sandbox let me know what you want to do.--Kebath 'Holoree 16:13, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I meant for after these new one. Even after Necros.--Kebath 'Holoree 18:39, 18 June 2008 (UTC) New Vehicles Well if you get any new names for them then you can make 'em. Battle for the Ark: Who will finish the fight? Hello, Lord. Just a quick little blast from the past, I noticed the score had never been settled between Nogard and Ssfa 'Jcoree, but I ended my last entry stating 'Jcoree was going to finish off Nogard. I have no intention of killing off Nogard, as he is your character, and you decide what happens with him, but I was just wondering who should handle the last little showdown, you or me? MasterGreen999 01:27, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Necros stufflez Get onto IRC. I'll give you a talk through of them then Stuffelz The Angel, Archangel and the Malakhim are all the same craft with different weapon layouts ;] RP Nothing that important happened in my storyline, just alot of Boom BOOM Bang! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 18:57, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I wasn't being impolite.....was I???? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:03, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, whatever. :D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:15, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Stuffelz v.2 totally ignore previous statement, I'm being ignorant, they are all different! About BFA Yeah, I have some rather important occurences in BFA. Mark, Green-3, formerly thought to be dead, was proven alive and rejoined Green Team. Mitchell, the current Green-3, is killed, Donna Green-4 and wife of CJ Green-2 is killed by Vice Admiral Charlston, who is killed by CJ and Allen Green-1. Ssfa 'Jcoree is permanently and rather horrendously scarred by Nogard, and a Mercenary Hornet unit known as the Vipers are introduced, and are rather influential in some of my current and many of my future projects. That's my two... hundred cents =) MasterGreen999 21:56, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Wonderin if you could help me... Hey, dude, I've been in Moui for the past two weeks, with no internet. What exactly has happened on the site since June 13? Spartan 501 06:37, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Just Leonids killing of Sylvina. Spartan 501 03:24, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Help with Necros Do you know if in the Necros War my non SPARTAN can wear MJOLNIR VII(I) S+ armour. The (I) is the armour for non spartans and it has the other variants but S+ is experimental so would he be able to wear it? I've been waiting for ajax for ages but he non on msn so... Hasharin 14:43, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Yo I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! :P -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 23:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC) RP Idea Well, I suppose it could be used. Right now I'm working on my rp RP:TB/Sandbox. I am trying to figure out if i want that or another rp to do a DC with another.--Kebath 'Holoree 03:45, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, regarding the BFA remake thing, my character Mitch Peters orignally died in it, so if i can kill him off in the future 1 it'd b good :) Thnx Yeah Helping the new guy? 3 things (or slightly more): 1. How do you make it say the visitor's name on your page? that's pretty neat. 2. Thank you for having the name of the bonus track on the H3 album, I had no idea what it was called. 3. Now for the help parts: Anything you could help me with..... I only have a few things so far, I might add more soon, but first I need some people to post on my talk page and tell me what they think. Anything I could help you on? That banshee wasn't my best first impression, I think I sounded like that banned O,Malley guy. I can give better, more civilized advice too. Speaking of that, do you know when 117649AnnihilativeRepentance might be back on? Or if he would even look at my suggestions? I left him stuff on the The Archive and Sentinel Colossus pages. It was kinda like the crap I sent you at first, but after your message I went back and made it friendlier. I think you were involved with one of the pages, the Colosuss, so you might want to check it out too. And don't worry, I only used Talk pages this time. Oops. I thought I signed it. I'm trying to remember that too. Kalon117 19:28, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Covenant Remnants Usernamespace Why is it that you moved the covenant remnants to my user namespace, without my permission? And then created a totally new covenant remnants (necros)? The Remnants was my idea in the first place, I'm a bit upset that it is being changed, duplicated, and used by someone else. Even if it is for the upcoming Necros project. Now I know this project means allot to you people working on it; it has no meaning to me, but i would like to be asked from here on out if my articles/article ideas can being changed or duplicated for projects and things like that. I spent countless hours working on each of my articles, and I really don't like them changed unless I want them to change. I didn't go looking around the web looking for names to use on the Remnants, which I'm told that that is what they used on some show, I think Star Trek, but I never watched that so I don't know. I came up with that name on my own. And now it is being mass used here on halofanon. I don't usually get upset about theses things, but somehow this one is different. --Kebath 'Holoree 15:25, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Do you do everything Ajax tells you? Even though he is an admin, he is still a user. Anyway, Whilst writing that above statement, I had come up with the idea of merging articles. It would make it easier for people to find what their looking for. We can keep the original name (Covenant Remnants) without any names, and I will let you guys change the article from everything on it now to the necros things. Only because I have not written articles pertaining to the Remnants in a Long time. However, I would like the credit for the Article itself. But then again, its up to you if you want to make it easier...--Kebath 'Holoree 15:41, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Well, you could use (Remnants of the Covenant) or I can move all the stuff from my page onto my sandbox, untiKebath 'Holoree 16:01, 9 July 2008 (UTC)l I make a storage for my (deleted) stuff. I doubt I will continue to make articles for the remnants, so I see no reason to keep it.-- Stuffelz M6L A M6 series pistol, same as the C,D and G, foward pistol rail and misriah rail on the slide. Ghost Produces holograms and false RADAR and SONAR signals of either enemies or friendlies. In the right hands this simple device became one of the most lethal weapons of the war, with the potential to lure any enemy, even entire squads, into a false state of security. On the battlefield the 'Ghost', as it became known, delivered more than just death, but fear and uncertainty to all enemy spotting troops. Defribulator resuscitates casualties using an embedded, rhythm-tracking microprocessor to determine ventricular fibrillation or tachycardia and emit, via wet-gel secretion paddles, appropriately leveled, biphasic charges. Beacon Provides radio and infrared light visual tracking for HOPE pods to home in on. Brute tech If you want, I have some ideas for Brute Tech.Logmon 21:10, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Well, my first Idea is called the Brute Slicer, it is like a Rocket launcher that shoots out something like a giant Spuke Grenade, around the size of someone's upper body. Basically, after a 2 second timer, it goes off with a giant, silent, half orb of an explosion. Anything within the orb is either atomized or severly damaged. Logmon 21:38, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Meh, okay. I also have an unnamed bladed disk that homes in on you and explodes once it sticks in something... Logmon 21:48, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Brute Tech Well i think you've got it a bit mixed up, mainly because i didn't state overly well. Here's the loadown, so brace yourself! The CN use plasma/keonite based weaponry, developed by themselves. However in the Orion Arm war, where they destroyed the Covenant Pirates, they found a Brute and MARC Technology producer. The CN took over the guarding forces and offered to guard Pyroneous Industries instead of the weak CP forces. In return the CN gained access to MARC Tech, which they used for minor advancements in their technology. However the JR and CN use different tech but share the Pyronic stuff from the PI. You may be thinking what on earth id this pyronic stuuf, well it's basically a nuclear plasmatron based element like keonite, which is used in Brute tech. I haven't made pages for most of this stuff so for now just accept its existance!!! Anyway, back on track: The CN colonise the PI and its system, which still trade to the JR and that's how the CN and JR have there own alliance. PI will make their tech and so that template of yours willl need to be changed if you want. I'm going to get rid of Pyroneous Armoury and make them Pyroneous Industries so they can incorperate tech and equipment too. This will mean that there is three different templates for the JR, which are actually the PI. So in a nutshell: The CN look after the PI. The PI make all military tech for the JR and CP. The CN and JR therefore have an alliance. And once again the CN get richer!!! How's that? Basically what i'm trying to say is that the JR don't make their own technology, vehicles or weapons. They buy them off a manufacturer who also make for more than one faction. The company, which makes this stuff is the PI. They make tech for CP, JR, CN and other factions too. So because of this, the JR's technology isn't Brute technology it's PI technology and therefore it requires a different template. By all means you can help, that would be great but what i'm saying is: the JR don't make their own tech and the tech they use is also used by other species. So therefore the template can't be JR tech nor can it be Brute tech because that's inaccurate. The whole purpose of this PI company is to make tech for more than one faction and i'm therefore linked more people's fanon together by asking for alliances. It all works out trust me, and if you still don't understand then leave it to me, and it will soon be clear. Sorry for the misunderstanding, i'll try and be clearer in the future. Sonic Rifle Yup, he made the article and I allow it to be in PTI weapon catalog... is there a problem? - Artificial | Intelligence 04:17, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :( i've lost the knowledge, oh well onto plan b. --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis, Be Glad I'm Talking to You 03:51, 15 July 2008 (UTC) RfA Thanks. :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:47, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Epic Misunderstanding and Reply Yeah, i need to speak to you about this. There's obviously been some major misunderstanding between me, you and Ajax (however Ajax is in the clear i think) and it's down to me not really co-operating too well! Now i don't mean to be nasty but i had dibs on the JA before Ajax made it, and i asked to help with it and he said yes. Secondly, this PI stuff that i'm doing is starting to confuse people because it doesn't work in the same way that other weapons and vehciles manufacturers do. This is the loadown: Pyroneous Industries is a company, which is independant of all factions, as of 2554. They make weapons and vehicles for more than one faction, one of which is the JA. This also saves time rather than making a manufacturer for each Brute faction! The PI eventually have their own independant rights, almost like a faction, but in short terms they are protected but not controlled by the the JA. In return the JA get discounts and an slight say in what products are made within the company. However, the JA do not own th PI. The JA also do not make their own weapons or vehicles. They pay the PI, as do amny other factions. That's the issue, which people are having to get their heads around. I take full responsibility for it too. So that's how it works and it's my bad for not being clear enough with Ajax and you. I also didn't know that you were involved either, which i apolagize for, as i should have been more considerate that this is a community project! However, i started making the PI and Pyronic based weaponry stuff before the JA were made. In fact two or three months before, as i was primarily making them for the Covenant Pirates. So i aksed Ajax, whether i could incorperate the PI into the JA and he gave me the all clear. Now i appreciate that the Brutes would also use the same naming terminology as the USR (Type-xx) but because the PI are independant they don't. Now i don't want to seem arrogant but i've spent a lot of time planning all of this and because i'm allowed to incorperate the PI, that's how i've decided to name the weapons. I suppose it makes a change and that's what i like: origonality! Sorry, but i asked; and Ajax said yes. Now i know you may be pissed about this and me taking over but that's all i'm doing. I can't particually get involved in any RP's because i don't really like them and i'm not actively frequent enough (in my opinion). I've just about got the CN into the frame and i'm still working on how they'll work out, but they're pretty small in the overall picture of the project. So this JA stuff is big and so i really want to make a big contribution. I know that you've already done loads to add to the Necros, and that's not to say that i don't want you to do more, but this is all i'm working on really. I just want to make it good and when i want to make things good i sometimes go a bit OTT to ensure it's success. Now i'm sorry if i've offended you and i could have been more careful from the early planning of this, and i'll bare that in mind for next time. However it's too late for me to scrap it all after all of the only work that i've done to contribute. So i'm asking you to forgive, i'm sorry, but i want you to trust me on this one. I'll deliver. I'll deliver very well, i assure you, and so leave me to it and i'll make some pretty cool articles for you and the community to gawp at!!! No hard feelings, trust me on this one: Ok thanks for understanding. As for the naming system, the reason why they're different is because they decided to be more accurate in their naming system. SIB for example, which stands for standard issue assault, is more accurate than Type-45596909 or whatever it is! Also i don't see how the Type stuff works because i don't understand what number to use. All i see is random numbers and unless someone can give me a decent rule on how to work out the Type number, i don't want to use the Type prefix. Aslo we've got 4 days until all of this has to be done, and that's wholey my fault for making this a mess but we can't go back now. Anyway, i'll give you a heads up when i want to change some articles. I see that the energy axe is used and so it would also be made by the PI. That's why i moved it. Now unless you don't want the Brutes to buy energy weapons from the PI, but still buy the other weapons, then that's cool. However it would seem odd. Finally the stationary weapons would be made by the PI. The PI make all of the vehciles and their weapons too. I just haven't got round to doing that yet. So i'm gonna be doing some serious typing and i really want to get this done quick for the project. Sorry for this massive mess and thanks for understanding. Well the CN and more importantly the JA have there own versions because they're more powerful. As for the naming system. I see what you mean. However i've already done loads of work revolving around those names and so changing them this late into the whole project would be a waste of time when i could be actually making the articles. We could change them after but for now i don't reckon that's a good idea. I know what you mean now by using the type but the number is what i'm thinking of. And anyway, if we add more info onto the name of the article then its just going to be stupidly long and hard to search or type in. I say that we keep them. I don't really think anyone's going to complain either so i can't really see that problem. On another note, you know the Brutes have three different types of armour? Standard, flight/jump and stalker. I was thinking that we should use a cross between stalker helmet and ultra power armour to make a sniper. they would be purple or red. However we could just get an ultra and by using some photoshop stuff we could make a the ultra into a red ultra and name it a sniper. What do you think? So, yeh two main things and i'm doing as much work as i can, plus my offline life too! Cya around: Ok that's all good. However what did you mean by the first point, which you raised? Also the type thing. It's getting too late. I'm trying to make all fo these articles in time and i don't have the time to move them all. However we could use "W" for weapons "G" for grenades and "V" for vehicles. Then we have a number after that, which represents the category of the weapon. Then i could add this index letter and number thing to the PI Weapons page. So what about that? Yeah, the particle beam rifle and needler aren't used by the JA but are their because the PI wanted to imrove them. So i'm only doing gun articles for the JA for now and then i'll go back later and do the other things. The JA have a special Pyronic sniper anyway so its all good and clear. Also, i can implement the new gun names but do you like the naming system. The sooner we can get it working the better! Ok then here's an example: The Nailer Rifle is the standard arms assault rifle for the JA. Its propper name is the SIB Pyronic Assault Rifle. The "SIB" stands for "Standard Issue Assault". Now this determines the index prefix, which we will call the IP. So the IP of the Nailer Rifle would be G for gun and the category, which is numbered, is 4. If you look at Template:PI IW then the fourth section down is standard rifles. Aslo a lot of the weapons are either Pyronic Pyron energy (plasma) or just plain MARC generators, which make fire. I think that to class a weapon so we know which on eof those three weapon types it is, we use 1 for Pyronic, 2 for Plasma, 3 for flame based, 4 for gravity and pulse and 5 for energy (axe and blade). So the gun will now be called: G41 SIB Assault Rifle Now i agree with you: That's cool!!! So i hope you like it and now understand. I could work on the IPs a bit more and then add them to the PI Weapons page. So are we ready to do somemass scale editing? Brute tings Ok i suppose but it still doesn't seem right. We want it to be short and having PA at the begining is a bit unneeded. I've got a pic also, which i need resising and we could use that for a favicon. Also there isn't another prefix system like this one and so it will be easy to identify. I also see what you mean. Now we need to change the letters. W for weapon is 3 sylabals long and so it will be better to change it to F for firearm. This is also more accurate because in way a grenade and a vehcile could be used as a weapon if you chose to use it in the wrong way! So i think we need to have F, G, V and E for firearm, grenade, vehicle and equipment respectively. Now for the number, i didn't quite get what you meant. I think, to save me from having to put Pyronic at the begining of nearly every single thing, we use the number system. Having a number will indicate the weapon power, whether it's plasma, flame, pyronic, gravity or blade. This would work better as it's shorter and less anoying; because seeing pyryonic or gravity at the begining of every weapon name is going to waste space especially when typing or searching for. So i think the number thing is appropiate. Also the weapon category, i think we both agree on and so that's ok. So here's what i think we do. Three simple steps: 1. Weapon Type: *Grenade = G *Firearm = F *Vehicle = V *Equipment = E 2. Power Type: *Pyronic = 1 *Plasma = 2 *Gravity = 3 *Flame = 4 *Energy = 5 *Other = 6 3. Category: *Lethal Grenades = 1 *NL Grenades = 2 *Compact = 3 *Standard = 4 *Sniper R = 5 *Heavy E = 6 *Heavy A = 7 *Melee = 8 *Mobile Turret = 9 *Stationary Turret = 10 *Vehcile Turret = 11 *Light V = 12 *Heavy V = 13 *Tank = 14 *Ultra Heavy V = 15 *Ship = 16 *Nuclear = 17 No there's a few more weapons that i added, which are on the vehciles. The vehcles will probably work in a simular way but the numbers may be for different things. No if your still not happy with this then i have no other options. This is getting too late and i can only see this method working for the deadline. It's soooo late, which is my fault, but faffing about with this isn't going to make anything different. No i have articles to right and i'm sorry but if we don't use this method or another decent one by the deadline then we'll just keep them how they are now because there'll be no time unless ajax postbones the release date again. Sorry but it we need to agree on something fast. Stuuuuuf Vorenus Weapons The Heavy Support Weapon is a .50 heavy machine gun with a bipod or tripod, can be used like a LMG or mounted in a defence position or mounted of vehicles. The rocket munitions launcher is a RPG launcher like the M66 Rocket Propelled Grenades. The grenade launcher is this http://www.world.guns.ru/grenade/gl34-e.htm. Rail Gun-II features a automatic belt loader and the III is much larger and has to be carried like a support weapon. The Fusion weapon creates a super heated ray of heat that can slag off enemy armour with ease. Its short range but can cut through enemy tanks with ease. Heavy infantry ain't much better either. the anti personel and stun greande are like frag and sting grenades of modern times. The first anti tank grenade does not explode but implodes and can crack open enemy tank armour. The second type uses the same fusion created burst of intense heat as the fusion gun to melt through tank armour. Theres pictures for almost all of these on SPARTAN 119's user page. The guardian is a four barreled set of 30mm cannons for AA duties, The hauler is a recovery vehicle with a crane and winch for recovery. The defend AAA uses a missile to take down fighters. I don't have a pic for executior so if you get one, its all gravy ;]. The traveller can carry ammo supplies in its cargo bay and lift them out with a crane. The corsair ATCV is a wheeled vehicle (the one from Gears of War 2, visit the wikia and the Derrick article to find it). The trespasser has no image either, but you might want to do a Chameleon style picture. Striker has a open hull and a 30mm autocannon and does heavy recon. The leader has a powerful radio and radar array and leads other troops. The lightening is a modular walker for lightening fast attacks. don't worry about the iconoclast. ditto with the ravager. The Aggitator is similar to the Gunner, has dual RADAR, 3 30mm rail guns and ten anti tank or anti aircraft missiles. The Courage features 2 20mm rail guns and a turret of two 20mm rail guns along with a large array of bombs or missiles, the image isn't on, its here under Destroyer Bomber http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/acatalog/QUATERMASTERS_STORE_IMPERIAL_NAVY_45.html more to come soon. Sorted!!! Ok, it's all sorted now then. I'll get to changing some stuff and remaning things. Is it ok if i change and edit some of the pages you've made too to fit the rule? As for the rule, i think a slash will look silly and weird and so lets just keep it because it's already late! I'll try and do as much as i can but with real life stuff going on, it's gonna be hard. However i will do it. As for my spartan tag, i'll sort it out! Yeah, they fall into compact weapons but the PI remake a new spiker so don't put the origonal halopedia like for the spiker. Leave all the weapons to me and i'll sort them out. For now i'm adding the infobox and pic but later on i'll add info. Heavy Explosive; brute shot, rocket launchers and stuff, and Havey Assault, which is flame throwers peircer rifle gatling gun and co. Look at the template: Hey LOMI i gotta go out and so i'll finish the rest off later. Cya: IT COMES TO FEAST No worries all of the weapons that i'm gonna use are on the template. I've gonna move some of your axes and plasma stuff and if i get the time i'll move the other stuff too. As for most of the things on the template; you may have to request their deletion because i've got all of the weapons planned out. Also you may want to request the deletion of the Brute weapons template because the PI weapons template has taken over. Now for the weapons, i'm gonna finish off the info throughout the project but for now, i'm doing the infobox and pics. This way people will know what things look like and what they are for. One more day!!! Necros War Ok fair enough, sorry. Well the RP's are started and so has the project. What do you propose we do? I'm sorry about this mess and it won't happen again. Lets not fall out or get annoyed with each other either, this should be fun. I know it's my fault and willing to take the blame. However what weapons should we use? Wow, brain wave, lets use both! Get your weapons and put them on the PI template, if you don't mind? I'm sorry for asking for their deletion that was out of order, but i suppose we can combine our work into one? What do you think? Okay. No i know that Ajax's templates are the official ones. Now i have an idea. The PI template is for articles, which are PI weapons. However we could put the PI weapons that the JA use on the template. We could also put your guns on there too and say that the JA manufactured those weapons themselves. How about that? I was also thinking that we make a new page for the JA ranks. As we use new armour in the Necros and we use armour for different roles too, i was thinking that this may be a good way of adding origonality. It's like the official Minor Domo or the CN's Minor Domo. They are the same name but they better suit their faction. What do you think? What i mean is; put the weapons, which the JA use, from the PI, onto the Brute Template. Leave the PI ones. Also the mangler dispute. What we can do is keep your one, which is made by the JA and my one can be used for the Comandoes. I'll change the name of it too. Also on the note of the Comandoes. Yes i'll do them but wouldn't the rank order be Minor, Major, Ultra, Captain. Then the captain will be ordered by a War chieften. But yeh, leave the PI template because all the weapons made by them are on there and any other JA weapon would be made by the JA. However we could move the Axe and stuff to a new title and sort out the detail. As for now, i'm gonna make the gun articles. Oh and are you doing that Battle of Kanna? why? why do you leaver insulting comments about me?!? 'my bodygaurds are watching for you, )()(' 'don't leave any thing evil here, )()(' shut up already!!!! Message from me Okay...Did he say he could not be in the next battle? SPARTAN-118 Oh...i guess I'll just kill his as a civilian befor the war then. :( SPARTAN-118 What are the Jackal ranks for? I thought they were put under the control of the USR? The Jiralhanae alliance is for Brutes, hence the name, and so if you're going to put Jackals into it then i think we might need to change the name (again). However if this is true, i have some cool pics that we could use for ranks. As for the Commandoes, i've got another cool pic for that and so if you're doing them then i may as well send you all of the pics. Do you want me to send them to you by your talk page or do you have msn, because that would be easier? As for the axe, i was wondering whether i could change the name so it would fit into the new naming system. Also i didn't want the slash between the two numbers in a weapon's IP, so we might need to change that. What do you think? Oh and finally, i was just wondering whether you were in the RP since you've had the second biggest influence on this project! KK Ok i'll use that layout: #. Ok i thought you were goign to make them for the JA! So i'll add those photos to your talk page. #.Do you still want a pic for the commandoes? #.Ok i see i'll change everything again! Also the for the axe, i wanted CQC after the IP just like all of the other weapons, if that's ok. #.Ditto! So cool. Everything is finally comming togehter. Thanks for you patience and calmness with me, i must have been painfully annoying! Ok, thnaks. Here's the commando pic and the Jackal pics, if you still want them, will be here soon. There's two i've found but i think the second one is the best: There you go, hope you like them: LOMI, sorry i haven't got a full message but the internet is playing up. I'll send you those pics tomorrow: Something I noticed Okay, so I noticed the Halopedia Ship Master Artical mainly taks about Elites. Should someone make a Kig-Yar Ship Master page here? Logmon 20:01, 25 July 2008 (UTC) LOMI i was looking at the JA weapons template and you've seemed to changed a lot of things. The nailer is the Naile Rifle, the standard assault rifle. The pumeler isn't a shotgun either. The pinner isn't a heavy rifle but a semi-automatic combat rifle. We really need to sort this weapon stuff up because it's all messed up! Ok then, however the piercer is the heavy rifle and the pinner is the combat rifle. Do you still want to use the Nailer Rifle as well as the Brute Nailer because i've already put down that the JA use it as their standard front line weapon. Well i'm not ditching it! It just won't be used for the JA. Luckily the CP and CR use it and so it's not out of the frame yet! So now what's the standard infantry weapon for the JA? 112th Helping Dragon Ok, I am almsost done with my post, but with Ajax's post, I've had to rewrite a bit. Can you wait for me to post before you do? I was wondering if I could have the 112th hurt the frigate attacking the Kursk, then have you have Dragon finish it off. Thanks, Spartan 501 00:59, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks for telling me so nicely with a reason. Ummm... changing the names would be an obvious choice! Thanks for giving me a second chance with this because if you or Ajax (i don't really care who) do really drop this then i've got to do so much work to put it right again. So yea i'll change the names as long as i can keep them in. As far as i'm concerned too, Ajax said that you've got full responsibility and control over the JA and so we don't really need to consult him on anything. So yeh, lets forget about the mud slinging and accusations from both of us. We all get a bit pressured and competitive sometimes and i think that this issue was a way to show it. However i'm going to put that behind me and i'm sorry for the annoyance, which i caused. So fresh start, thanks for giving me a second chance with the weapons, i appreciate it so much. Regards, Thanks. Oh and good luck on the RfA! Kanna Hey dude, I wrote my post about the 112th helping Dragon, when do you think you are gonna be able to post? If you can't post, tell me a description of what you want Dragon to do, and I'll write my post with that as the history. Spartan 501 05:41, 7 August 2008 (UTC) You said that you'll add all of my Pyroneous Industries weapons back onto the JA weapon template. However you were bringing them back under the condition tha the names of some of the guns would change. So i wanted you to tell me, which gun names you don't like and then we can fix it that way. As you may have gathered though, i'm on holiday next week, so we better sort it quick! Cool, thanks. I'm not done with my post yet, but I've got one of four completed, and need your post to do 2 of four. The other two...are gonna be boring, their on the ships inbound. Spartan 501 16:36, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Well when i had the lee-way of arguing to my side i despised them. No that i'm treadding on thin ice to get them back in, i think it would be best if i liked it. Now it's not that i don't like the Type-xx prefix, it was just that i didn't like the number rule after. But then a cog turned in my head and i realised that the number at the end of Type could actually, for the first time ever, not be random: *So for example, the long time favorite, Nailer Rifle: F1/4 SIB Assault Rifle *So because i really want to get them back in despite all of the work, which will need doing to change the names, we use the Type thing instead: *We remove the F'' and ''/ and keep the numbers. *We then get the Type and put a ''-'' on the end, plus the two remaining numbers from above. *We get Type-14. *Add that to the rest and you get the new name: Type-14 SIB Assault Rifle Boom, and you've got yourself the key to getting my weapons back into the Necros! Now if you don't like that then i may actually scream and then eat my pet goldfish, called Pat. And i'll eat it raw and alive too! So don't decline. Cya! Your sqaudron needs to finish it, mine weakened it, so write you need to post about it. You can destroy it however you see fit. Spartan 501 23:11, 7 August 2008 (UTC)